


A Shared Appreciation

by Hallemcready



Series: JMDV Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: JMDV - Freeform, Jensen and Vicki interaction, Language, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, marking kink, objectification of Misha's hands, recollection of sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki texts Jensen a picture she knows he'll appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble.

Jensen pushed his cart through his neighborhood grocery store in Austin. The wheels squeaked every time he turned and he was really trying not to get irritated (he _hated_ grocery shopping). He couldn't help thinking how all of these places looked basically the same no matter where in the country he was. Danneel had sent him with a specific list, and for the life of him he could not find the particular type of olive oil she wanted, no matter how familiar the layout seemed. He was getting ready to text her when his phone vibrated in his hand.

He looked down to see it was Vicki. Now, it wasn't unheard of for them to talk to each other, but this was a bit odd. _Was everything okay?_ The thought made Jensen fumble with his phone to open the message quickly.

This is not what he was expecting. It was a photo of Misha's hands. (It was a photo of _only_ his hands, but Jensen would recognize them anywhere.) Misha must have been working on one of his projects because it looked like he was streaked with paint. The bright blue and light pink, that appeared to have been half heartedly wiped away, made for a gorgeous contrast to his sun darkened skin. His hands were dirty too, not filthy though, they were the kind of dirty that resulted from hard work, more roughened than anything. One of his knuckles looked a bit worse for wear too. _Probably doing something in his woodshop_ Jensen thought. The photo itself looked like it belonged in an art gallery, Vicki called herself an ‘amateur’ photographer (though Jensen found nothing amateur about her photos).

The image took Jensen's breath away, to say it was stunning did not do it justice. He also couldn't help the rush of heat he felt at seeing those capable hands, and remembering what else Misha could do with them. (A particularly vivid memory of Misha's fingers leaving bruises on Jensen's hips came to mind.) He stuck his own fingers in his front jeans pocket and absently traced the skin just above the line of denim with his thumb. All it took was the phantom sensation of the long faded marks to make him inappropriately hard.

Jensen realized he had been standing in the middle of the grocery aisle staring at his phone (probably with his mouth open) and he had no idea how much time had passed. Soon though he got another text from Vicki.

**_Thought you'd appreciate this one. If I manage to capture anymore I think you'll like, I'll send them your way. Talk soon -V_ **

Jensen blew a loud breath out through pursed lips and shook his head. Sometimes he felt just so fucking lucky to have everything he does. He shot a quick text back to Vicki before resuming his trek through the store, his mind already a million miles away, thinking about the next time they could all get together.

**_Fuck Vicki, you know what that does to me. Thank you, send me as many pics as you want ;-)_ **


End file.
